The Beast's Ball
by Lady KarmaLove
Summary: Every eligible girl in the kingdom is ordered to attend a grand ball, where the King is planning to pick a bride. But what if stories of an ugly beast has most of the women in the kingdom to terrified to go but too scared not to. What happens when Anna Marie takes her sister's place at the ball to save her from a fate worse than death. M for later content
1. The Invite

My take on a combination of "Cinderella" and "Beauty and the Beast". It's kinda dark and rated M for a reason. This is my first fanfiction. I do not have beta but I appreciate constructive criticism and if you're interested in being my beta reader please send me a message. also be warned this story will contain dark themes including dubious consent at first, mild bestiality (depending on your definition of the word though I don't think so)

Anna Marie stared at her reflection in the clear pond, the purple color around her eye growing darker with each passing moment. Her face was blank, emotion buried so deep she wondered if she even had the ability to feel anymore.

"Belle," Anna looked up in response to a childhood nickname, "again?" Anna didn't bother to respond to her half sister's question. Crystal like tears cascaded down perfect cherub cheeks making Anna look away in slight discomfort.

"Why does mother do this to you?" Anna only shrugged and looked back at the pond. For half sisters they looked remarkably alike. Both had chestnut wavy hair though Anna's was clearly unkempt and knotted unlike her sister's. Clear beautiful skin but while Margret's was pale and porcelain like, Anna's was a few shades darker from hours spent working in the garden. Both where curvy with an hourglass figure, though Margret's was fuller with obvious health while Anna was much more slender and slightly frail. The biggest difference between the girls was the color of their eyes, Anna was a muted teal color while Margaret had beautiful azure eyes that shone with laughter. Margaret was 5'3" and Anna stood at 5'5" but from a distance they looked almost exactly alike.

"I miss daddy," Margaret sighed sitting next to her older sister.

"I miss your father too." Anna admitted softly a slight pang in her chest triggered at the memory of the only person who had ever treated her like a person, other than her sister that was. When Anna Marie was almost one years old, she lost her father, Jacob Emmett Lawrence to a bandit trying to rob him on the road. Michael Caleb Johnson married her mother the following year and little Margaret Elizabeth Johnson had followed almost exactly nine months later. As years passed Rose Marie began to become increasingly neglectful of her older daughter, in favor of her younger one. Anna had been hurt by the neglect but she had Michael to fill in the gap created by the loss of her father and absence of her mother. He'd been the one to nickname her Belle. On Anna's 11th birthday Michael succumbed to sudden chest pain, turning her happy day into her worse nightmare. The grand estate her family lived on soon became a prison for young Anna as her once simply neglectful mother turned into a full blown tirent, tormenting an already grieving child. Seven long years passed seeing Anna moved from her beautiful room and dresses to a cot in the kitchen and rags to wear, with only the dying embers of the kitchen fires to keep her warm at night.

Margaret studied her elder sister in silence, she often wondered just what Anna had done to make their mother hate her so much but for the life of her she had no idea what to make of it. To Margaret, Mother was always kind and dotted on her. She got anything she wanted but had learned early she shouldn't ask about Anna. Rose Marie would get very quiet then lock Margaret in her room for hours, only to come back later and pretend nothing had happened, depending on what she did sometimes it was for much longer. It was only times like that Margaret was scared of the woman who had given birth to her.

"I have chores Maggie, I got to go," Margaret only nodded as her sister got up dusting off the old but tidy dress.

"Okay Belle," Margaret got up as well and followed her sister out of the gardens. They soon parted ways; Anna heading to the service entrance and Margaret to the taress to join her mother for afternoon tea.

Anna shook her head at her sister's boldness knowing very well if their mother discovered them hanging out both girls would be punished. Anna had little care for her own safety but she hated when Margaret got locked away sometimes for days after associating with Anna. She would sneak food to her little sister against her mother's orders because Anna refused to allow Margaret to suffer over much. Despite their mother's efforts the girl's were quite close, maybe because of Michael, maybe because they looked so much alike, no matter what it was Maggie helped Anna feel again.

"Where have you been?" Cook's harsh voice broke through the noise of the busy kitchen silencing the servants at work there. No one said a word as Augusta Ellen Host bore down on Anna who had just passed the threshold. Anna knew better then to respond, she didn't lie and the truth would get her in more trouble than silence.

"So the princess is too good to talk to a humble servant is she?" Cook sneered at the girl who didn't so much as flinch. It wasn't that Anna thought she was better, far from it but she had no desire to add another bruise to the shiner her mother had issued earlier. Anna noticed the moment Cook zeroed in on her left eye and she could see pity flash in the older woman's eyes before it was quickly gone.

"Pot duty should teach you some respect," She nodded to the girl signaling she could leave. Anna retreated gratefully to the small room at the back of the kitchens used both for cleaning the large pots utilized by the kitchen staff and as her bedroom.

"Hello Trolley," She greeted the large black cat sitting on the small kitchen window sill, her fat body clearly to big for the space but by some miracle she was able to keep balance. The cat glanced at Anna and purred softly but didn't move clearly enjoying the sun. Anna hummed to herself as she heated the cleaning water and prepared the sink. All too soon Anna completed the large stack of dishes, regretfully she returned to the main kitchen to inform Cook that her chore was completed. Cook glanced into the room verifying that Anna told the truth but it was unnecessary, she had never heard the girl utter a single lie.

"Alrighty then, Young Miss has retired to her room with a headache so you may take her dinner up to her." Anna almost smiled, Cook knew the girls were close and helped her see her sister as often as possible but not a single person knew that. Cook was a big softy even if she had a lot of bluster. The servants were terrified but Anna knew better.

"We have a party to serve get to moving!" Cook announced to the staff effectively dismissing Anna to her next chore. Anna picked up the silver tray and made her way up the servant stares that excited near her sisters room. She refused to look left as she made her way to her sister room, ignoring what once had been the door to her own room.

"Miss," She called not wanting her mom to happen by and hear her being too familiar with her younger sister. Maggie answered almost immediately, tears streaking her face putting Anna instantly on guard.

"Whats the matter? Why are you crying?" Anna demanded as Maggie let her into the room. Anna put the food on her vanity only to have an official looking document shoved into her hands.

"Mother gave me this today." Maggie said before throwing herself onto her bed.

Anna quickly read the letter in her hands:

 _Madame Rose Marie Johnson,_

 _Your eligible daughter(s) of marriageable age is/are invited to three Royal Masqued Balls celebrating his majesty's Twenty-First Birthday._

 _October 7th_

 _October 8th_

 _October 9th_

 _On the 9th the King will select a wife to take as Queen of the Realm and Empress of the Royal Iles_

 _This is a Royal decree, you and your daughter's presence will be expected._

 _His Royal Majesty,_

 _King Adam Reginald Edward LeFaye_

 ** _Adam Reginald Edward LeFaye_**

"Oh," was all Anna could say glancing over at her sister. At sixteen Maggie was definitely old enough to get married.

"She wants me to woo and marry the Beast," Maggie's wail was muffled by her pillow but Anna was worried that it might draw some unwanted attention. Fear gripped Anna's heart at the idea of "The Beast" getting his hands on her sister. Everyone knew there was something dark and wrong about the King. No one who lived outside the castle could ever remember laying eyes on the King. Even his guards, who did enter the village, seemed wrong and other worldly. Many dark rumors circled the town that the king was ugly and deformed earning him the name "The Beast". Mother's used him as a threat to scare their children and old people made signs to ward off evil every time they crossed paths with a soldier or even came too close to the castle.

"Sh, Maggie we will both be punished if you don't calm down," Anna admonished her sister sitting next to her on the bed. Maggie stopped almost instantly at her sister's words, she didn't want to make her mother any angrier than she already was with her.

"Oh Anna, what will I tell William?" Anna nodded absently at her sister's words as plans flashed through her mind. William actually might be a big help, at 17 the boy was already and earl because he was the only male on his mother's side and would soon inherit a dukedom as his father was very sick and had been managing his father's estate with the help of a Stewart for almost three years. While he was young and at the shock of most traditionalists William loved Maggie absolutely and until this summons her mother had been thrilled with the match.

"Why didn't your father set up a marriage contract with them? Then you wouldn't be considered eligible." Anna asked staring at her sister.

"Daddy wanted me to have a choice but Mother won't give me one." Maggie sniffed moving to lay her head on her sister's lap.

"I know for a fact that your dowry is in your name so Mother can't hold it over your head. Also I have an idea." Maggie perked up her puffy eyes now sparkling.

"What?" Maggie asked her voice filled with hope making Anna's heart almost stop, her sister had so much faith in her.

"We will have to get William's help." Anna cautioned

"Don't worry, William will be as upset as I am, he will definitely want to help." Maggie said with such conviction and for the first time in a long time Anna felt jealous. To be so sure of some one's love that you know without a doubt they would do anything for you.

"So I think that I should go in your place," Anna stated with more confidence than she actually felt. Before Maggie could yell Anna quickly covered her sister's mouth affecting effectively muffling an impressive screech.

"Think about it, it's perfect, just listen. Mother has always had me get you ready for events because she can't find a single maid who can do hair better than I can. Instead of getting you ready I will just wear your dress and mask. If we take the heels off your shoes then I would be the same height as you in them." For the first time in a long time Anna started to feel excited about something. Maggie wanted to protest but seeing her sister's eyes so alive after such a long time stopped her short.

"How does Will fit in?" Defeat clear in her voice and Anna excepted her sister's resignation with grace.

"Well on the third night while we are out the ball you and Will can elope, by then the King will have picked a bride so you won't be breaking his law, you could simply say you've had a secret engagement. Mother will go along with it at that point because she will want to save face." Anna felt very accomplished at her idea, a big smile plastered to her face, while she did look beautiful Maggie also thought she looked almost unnatural.

"After we marry I will talk Will into letting you come stay with us, and then you can take your place back in the world you belong in." Maggie declared with such finality that Anna didn't argue. She knew once her mother found out it was unlikely Anna would live long enough to taste freedom again.


	2. The Dream

OK here it is (the actual chapter 2) I hope you enjoy it because a lot of work went into this chapter (: Enjoy

WARNING THERE IS BOTH IMPLIED AND PART OF A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE A WARNING WHEN IN FIRST BEGINS AND A WARNING WHEN IT'S OVER. SO YOU CAN SKIP IT!

* * *

Adam woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy as if he had run a long race instead of been sleeping. Her screams rang in his ears even though he was no longer stuck in that horrible nightmare. Adam sat up slowly his body aches familiar and almost comforting as they reminded him he was no longer asleep.

"Your highness, the bath is ready," his valet informed him in a quiet monotone voice. Adam didn't reply, he knew it was nearly impossible to get the servants to have a conversation with him. Fear of the Curse had sapped what life there may have been long ago. His staff and guards where mindless puppets fulfilling what ever wish he desired and had been for as long as he could remember. Adam rose from his four poster bed uncaring of his nudity and enjoying the slight spark of fear he induced of his servant. Adam's face wasn't all that bad to look at, moss green eyes with a grey cornflower around his cat like iris, blond arched eyebrows both thick and well shaped. A strong jaw and perfect cupid bow lips hiding elongated canines and pointed teeth. Golden blond hair cut unfashionably long, hid small horns on either side of his head. His hands were large and strong, his fingers tipped with black deadly looking talons matching the ones on his feet. His chest and back bore heavy scar tissue from a past best forgotten. He stood at 6'3", towering over most of his staff, who tended to slump and shrink in his presence.

"Have all the supplies arrived for the event?" Adam's voice was laced with irritation he didn't bother to hide, making the valet a bit more nervous. It's not like he had ever laid a hand on the man, unlike his father before him, but he knew what they whispered about him. He had been the only heir to suffer from physical deformities instead of just the mental one's his predecessors had endured. They concluded that this would make him the worst so far, he didn't think they where too far off.

"Yes, your majesty, everything has arrived, also the royal costume maker got here early this morning and is awaiting your pleasure." His valet bowed as Adam made his way to the steaming claw footed bath. He bit back a moan as he slipped into the steaming water, the rose scent permeated the steam as it filled the air. His eye roamed the room studying details he had long ago memorized. The walls were cobalt blue, trimmed in gold borders along the ceiling. A creamy off-white molding took over the bottom half of the walls making the room feel almost too elegant. Dark blue tapestries depicting heroic scenes from his family history hung sporadically through out the room. A blue and gold Chinese screen illustrated with an elaborate sea serpent blocked his view of the bed but he could see it clearly in his mind. A massive four poster bed with azure blue drapes tied to the polls in gold tasseled rope, mussed midnight blue and black blankets, gold sheets crumpled after a restless night. Over all the room hadn't changed much since his father's passing and his own occupation.

A young woman with long golden hair entered the room wearing only a thin skiff, her naked body was clearly visible though the thin material. Adam didn't even glance up as she knelled behind him and awaited his order. Adam leaned forward and smirked at the gasp he heard as his back was reveled to her gaze, she had clearly never done this before.

"Begin." He barked making the already trembling girl jump behind him. The girl's hands shook as she damped a wash cloth, slowly she rubbed the rough material against the scar tissue that covered the young King's back, Johanna had never seen anything like it before in her life. Soon the task was complete but the girl didn't dare leave before being dismissed, she had been warned that he may require more from her. Adam stood up from the bath making Johann blush and look down. Adam smelt her tears before they fell, despite the strong scent of roses in the air.

"Go," his voice was controlled and as nonthreatening as he could make it, he didn't want to make the little thing cry. He had never forced an unwilling woman into his bed and he'd be damned if he was going to start now. At least while his sanity still held.

(WARNING)

 _"Stop! please don't do this!" he stared through the eyes of a stranger at a beautiful woman laying on the ground. Her silk dress was torn revealing full breasts she covered with her hands. Tears streamed from enchanting emerald green eyes and the look on her face, well he'd seen that before, terror. He felt a grin involuntarily spread across his face as hands he didn't control removed the rest of the girl's dress revealing a slender delicate body with full hips and stunning long legs. He tucked a curly lock of red hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek with his right hand."I always get what I want witch, even your power can't stop me" He stated before laugh at the fear in her eyes.*_

(END WARNING)

Adam jolted from the memory of last night's dream, the prophecy ringing in his ears:

 ** _only where death is, can life be found_**

 ** _only where innocents was lost, can be regained_**

 ** _only a pure heart can mend the broken thrown_**

 ** _a single heir to a maddened line shall endure_**

 ** _until love is freely given and freely returned_**

Adam felt bile rise in his throat but held it at bay, not wishing to dirty his freshly cleaned clothes. His, however, many greats grandfather, had been a vile and cruel man. The legends said he had rapped a powerful Enchantress visiting for the sake of diplomacy. He had wanted to force the powerful woman to be his bride but instead brought the woman's wrath down on their heads, or so it was said. Adam had a healthy respect for magic and it was hard not to believe in it when you yourself are not exactly natural in appearance. But with his grandfather's banning of magic in the kingdom, a tradition honored by his heirs, Adam had a hard time believing such a powerful being existed. Let alone one willing to curse an entire Kingdom based one one evil man's actions. Adam glared at his reflection while his valet finished his hair. It was artfully brushed and styled to hide the small but pointy horns on his head and the pointiness of his ears.

"Have the royal costume maker meet me in my study in fifteen minutes." Adam ordered before exiting his room and heading down the hall. He wanted to make sure all his plans where in order for his birthday. His heart clenched painfully, by age twenty-five madness should begin to set in and he knew he would need a wife. He would need time to make sure her and his heir would be well taken care of. He would do everything he could not to repeat the mistakes of his forefathers. Adam almost tripped as he entered his study,a huge fat cat with black hair blocked the entrance.

"Well Trolley it seems you are home again," Adam couldn't help a small smile as the lazy animal slowly got up and stretched before fallowing him into the study.

* * *

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who is fallowing this story and for the amazing reviews. I want to think my new amazing Beta sierra-knittel (also my cousin and friend) thank you for the help, I was going crazy because of this chapter lol. Fro some reason I am having a hard time seeing my reviews, but to the 2 I saw; sierra-knittel - thank you so much for the encouragement! DreamBubbles, thank you your words mean a lot and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. The Spell

Well here it is, chapter 3! I have had some amazing responses to this story so when this one is done I think I will do a second one in this same world! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and for the support. Also while reading the TOS I have realized this may get too much for this site. If I get flagged I may have to put a milder version of this story on and my more explicit one on (whom is in no way related the ) under just Lady_Karma I will let ya'll know if that happens. CC thank you so much for being my beta

 _Anna stood in a beautiful rose garden seemingly alone. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing her favorite pink and white party dress from childhood, the same one she'd worn the day her father had died. Her heart jumped into her throat and tears began to seep from her eyes._

 _"_ _Sh, my sweet." Anna looked up to see a beautiful woman standing under a cherry tree in full bloom at the center of the garden. She was a large full figured woman with a very large bust and full hips. Her hair was long and curly reaching her waist, it looked so soft Anna really wanted to pet it though she couldn't fathom why. Her eyes were glowing making the color hard to discern. Her skin was pale and clear, her ears where pointed and poked through her hair. She wore a pale blue dress that was almost sheer, it rustled and flowed as if there was a light breeze though Anna felt no wind on her face. She was one of the most stunning women she had ever seen, not to mention larger than life._

 _"_ _I do not have time to tell you who I am or why I'm here. To put it simply you could say I'm your Fairy-Godmother." She smiled as if amused by her own words._

 _"_ _Now my love, you must listen closely, tonight when you are supposed to dress your sister, simply put on her dress and shoes and have her don your clothing, I will do the are three things you must remember. Only your mother and household will see your sister as you and you as your sister but at the castle you will look to everyone else as yourself, don't worry the dress will fit you just fine. Next under no circumstances are you to kiss the King while under my spell or it will be broken. If he kisses your hand or cheek you will be fine but do not let his lips touch yours. Do you understand? Last, to break the spell of your own omission you simply have to say 'La nuit est terminée'. Once you are in your sister's clothing the spell will be in place until those words are uttered. You will be able to repeat this each night of the ball." Anna only nodded at the serious look on the woman's face. Anna couldn't believe her ears, if this woman was her Fairy-Godmother, where had she been? After the hell she had been through, the nights she had begged the heavens to save her as a child, this woman suddenly shows up out of thin air?_

 _"_ _I wish I had time to stay and explain why this had to happen this way." The woman looked honestly sad but Anna was too angry to care much._

 _"_ _If you are serious about saving your sister, and I assure you this is the only way, then you need to do as you have been told." The firmness in her voice only made Anna want to rebel all the more. The woman sighed in frustration, her hands clenching at her sides._

 _"_ _Anna, I don't have time for this, get over yourself and your petty 'poor-me' attitude. Maggie will be in great danger if you fail, does your sister's life mean nothing?" Anna glared at the woman before nodding once. She would do as instructed but "Miss Fairy-Godmother" had much to account for._

 _The woman nodded in apparent satisfaction, she knew Anna would do as told even if she had no desire to do so._

 _"_ _Good-bye my darling." The woman's voice whispered as the dream began to blend and fade as if made of water-colors._

Anna awoke to Trolley kneading her side, she looked down at the cat before pushing the feline off the bed, Anna was in no mood to deal with her. Anna got out of bed, cleaned up and dressed quickly. She was too impatient to bother with heating her water. Anna rushed through her morning chores though they were done fully, efficiently and well before dawn. Cook saw no reason to keep the girl busy, after all she would be forced to miss a ball tonight that she had every right to attend. To add insult to injury she would have to help her little sister get ready for it. Privately Cook thought that Anna was more fortunate, who knew what evils awaited an innocent miss in that man's home? But she knew Anna would feel the injustice of her mother's actions in excluding her deeply, so she decided to give the girl time to herself.

"Anna go and walk the gardens make sure everything is clean and tidy, you know the mistress expects perfection." Anna gave Cook a relieved look before nodding.

"Yes ma'am," She responded, obvious strain in her voice.

"Make sure you are in this kitchen at noon and not a minute later." Cook reminded her though her tone was gentle. The sun had yet to crest the mountains so none of the servants had yet to rise from their beds.

Anna quickly made her way to the densely forested side of the pond, after making sure no one could see her she lifted a seemingly heavy pine limb exposing a crawling space. She remembered the way being much bigger as a child but she fit through without much trouble. After a brief crawl muffled by soft pine needle Anna found herself in her secret place. The clearing was sheltered by large old pines and large rocks on a small beach easily concealing her from the opposite shore. She had no desire for her sister to find her at the moment, because while she had every intention in going through with the plan she was too angry to discuss her dream. Anna sat on a rock that had been naturally formed to a misshapen chair. She buried her face in her hands and gave into the need to cry. Anger pain and fear welled inside her and she allowed it to flow out sapping her strength until she laid on the ground curled up in the fetal position. She had not allowed anguish this much leeway in a long time so once the damn broke there was no way to stop it.

"My little Belle, why do you cry so?" Her father's voice echoed in her head, it had been forever since she had heard him speak to her in such a way.

"Oh father, it's awful! My mother hates me, my sister is being driven from me and now I find out that I might have been saved from all this but was for some reason left to this fate." Anna Marie bemoaned, her normal composure long gone.

"Belle, it is not like you to be so melancholy. Despite everything you have always been so strong." his voice gently chastised her but Anna felt no resentment.

"I just wish things were different. That you were here, that she loved me. I just want to be loved is that so horrible to ask?" Her voice had become somewhat sulky and was already starting to annoy her.

"There is much yet to be known my darling girl, you must use what has been given you. Do not allow anger and despair to taint your heart. I fear there will be much more that you must learn and accept if you are ever to find what you desire most." His voice held deep sorrow and Anna felt a pang in soul.

"I will do my best, though I fear that I may not be enough." Anna began to feel like herself again. She had too much to do, to wallow in self pity any longer.

"The sun is high, hurry daughter!" His voice was urgent causing Anna's head to snap up. She was either late or very close to being so, how had so much time passed? Anna moved as fast as she could but still took time to make sure her secret place remained so. She entered the kitchen just in time to hear the final chime of noon from the old grandfather clock echo throughout the house.

"Anna, cut it close like that again and we will have problems." Cook admonished her making Anna feel small. Cook took one look at her and had to stop herself from hugging the girl. Anna's eyes were swollen and her face was pale. She hated what she had to do next.

"Your sister is waiting upstairs, she must be down stairs at 6:00 pm sharp, when you are finished you may go to bed." Anna only nodded as she made her way to the door. She didn't bother to grab any food, knowing full well she as well as her sister would be to nervous to eat. Resolve straightened her back and purpose drove her forward, she would stay at the castle as her sister and when the charade was over she would leave home and never look, whether William helped her or not.

"Miss," She called wrapping on the door. Maggie was there in an instant ushering her sister inside.

"Oh Belle I don't know what to do. The dress mother had made is way to daring, made to accentuate my chest and hips." She glanced meaningfully at Anna's still pert but much smaller one.

"It's fine, you know that sometimes I see or feel things I can't explain?" Maggie nodded hiding the bit of fear she felt every time her sister brought up her unnatural abilities. Like knowing things she shouldn't, or understanding a person before they even talk.

"Well it seems I'm even more unusual then I thought. I have a Fairy-Godmother." Anna said with such disdain, Maggie didn't know how to feel. On one hand Maggie thought that having your own Fairy-Godmother was amazing on the other hand Anna seemed none too pleased.

"Why that's amazing sister, why are you so upset?" Maggie asked puzzled.

"Where has she been? When father died, when mother began to hate me, when mother hit me? Where was sh…" Anna stopped short at seeing tears in her sister's eyes.

"Oh Anna," Maggie sobbed as she flung herself into her sister's arms. Anna sh'ed and patted her sister's head till she calmed down.

"I guess she's here now and that's what counts. She's going to help me save you." Maggie nodded and magically the tears were gone and there wasn't a single sign she'd been crying, Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Lets do this." Anna said determination clear in her voice. She walked over to the mannequin were the dress was on display, she felt a cold dread. Here she was putting their hope on a dream that may or may not be real. The gravity suddenly hit her. What if it was just a dream? What if her mind had played a trick on her? Yes she had some unusual gifts in a Kingdom that didn't condone magic but that didn't mean she wasn't given to flight of fancy, that she could have a fantasy that someone would come and save her. She swallowed hard trying not to show her sister her rising panic, Maggie was depending on her. So Anna dutifully put on the dress and shoes; it seemed to fit her but Anna had never worn a gown as an adult so the cut was nothing like she had ever experienced. The dress was a princess cut ball gown and an off white creamy color. The botus had pale gold beading the accentuated her curves and it was indeed a very low cut showing off cleavage Anna hadn't even known she had. The skirt was layered with soft creamy material but the under skirt was a beautiful shade of gold the matched the beading. The sleeves were gold, very short and off the shoulder. Just after Maggie had put on her rags but before Anna could ask Maggie how it looked Lady Rose Marie Johnson made her grand entrance. Hair the same color as her two daughters with just a hint of grey and flashing teal eyes, she looked like an older more beautiful version of Anna Marie, her eldest but neglected daughter.

"You lazy ungrateful brat why isn't my Margaret's hair done?" With speed that would do duelist proud Lady Johnson backhanded Maggie who just as quickly hit the ground. Anna shot Maggie a look begging her not to cry, Anna never did anymore so it would look suspicious. Maggie tried to conceal the shock she felt. She had done nothing, absolutely nothing wrong but here she was punished as if she had committed some major sin.

"Mi-Mama," Anna stuttered out not used to using such a word.

"What?" Lady Johnson's voice was sharp as she glared at what she thought was her youngest.

"How do you like my dress?" She tried to sound happy and sweet but couldn't hide the fear in her voice, Maggie could blow this right now if she wasn't careful.

"You look amazing as always my darling daughter." Lady Johnson became another person, her smile was large and sincere but for the first time in her adult life Anna looked deep into her mother's eyes and what she found shocked her, Lady Johnson was mad. Not mad as in angry, but she was going crazy. Anna saw panic and fear there hidden by years of denial. Anna had to fight the need to cry and scream, she had always knew in her heart of hearts that there was something wrong with her mother, but now she knew for sure. But what was she going to do about it was the question.

"Get your lazy ass off the ground and help your sister, she will one day be your Queen" Lady Johnson then exited the room in such a flurry that both girls had to catch their breath.

"Oh Anna," Anna stopped her sister from continuing with a firm look.

"Are you ok?," When she nodded Anna gave her a quick hug then held her at arm's length.

"We don't have time, I have to show you how to fix my hair or mother will be angry." Maggie nodded mutely never want to face that again.

"You don't look any different to me," Maggie marveled but clearly the magic had worked or the interaction would have gone much more differently.

"Me either but there you have it now lets get to work." Anna proceeded to coach her sister on how to do hair all the while thinking of her mother and the secrets hidden in her eyes.


	4. The First Ball

If you have been following my story from the beginning you know it has been a long time since I updated it. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long, my life has been a bit of a mess. This story and the reader have been a light during that mess and I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter

Update: So I had made a few mistakes in this chapter that I had to correct, Anna's dress and the fact that everyone actually stays at the castle during the three day celebration.

Adam perched stiffly on his seldom used throne watching his guests dance trying to hide the boredom he always felt at things like this, not that he been to many parties in his life. Every girl looked the same, each one of them in a bright dress, false smiles on their lips, forced laughs that did nothing to hide the fear choking the room. He sighed, not one of them seemed to want to be there and he honestly couldn't blame them. He didn't really want to be there either but he knew that he needed to pick a wife.

Anna sat in the coach fidgeting with her gloves. She only half listened to her mother prattling on about inane subjects that meant next to nothing to her. Despite the stories about the King she was extremely excited about the dance. It had been so long since she had attended one and she was nervous. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to steal her nerves.

"Sweetlings I know you are nervous, but don't worry. The King can't possibly be as bad as they say. Besides you may be Queen by the end of the week, isn't that exciting." Anna glanced at her mother trying to quell the sudden onslaught of pity she felt. Rose Marie's eyes were wide and her face seemed feverish.

"Yes momma, it is very exciting," Anna's stomach dropped every time she spoke because she heard her own voice. Any minute the woman sitting not two feet from her would realize the trick they played and would end the night before it even began.

The carriage found it's way to the castle gates and as they passed Anna felt an eerie sensation under her skin, like an itch of familiarity.

Adam bit back a yawn that would surely frighten his guests as he resisted the urge to slump in his chair. A hush fell over the crowd as a new arrival was announced at the top of the stairs.

"Lady Margaret Elizabeth Johnson accompanied by her mother Lady Rose Marie Johnson!" Adam felt something akin to a kick in the gut as he stared at the lovely vision in cream and gold, accented in gold beading, she was breathtaking. Her dress had a plunging neckline caused by the off the shoulder sleeves showing a small but a pert chest, some would say to daring but her obvious innocence belaid any criticism. Bright teal eyes that shone with wonder as she regarded the ball with obvious anticipation. Chestnut hair piled artfully on her head, pinned with golden clips encrusted in diamonds. She stuck out among the pale flowers like a beacon. She met his eyes and there wasn't a hint of fear, just curiosity and something that looked remarkably like shock. It was like she was staring deep into his soul and it left him feeling bare and vulnerable.

"Lady Margaret Elizabeth Johnson accompanied by her mother Lady Rose Marie Johnson !" The Harold's voice rang over the now mostly silent crowd. Whispers filled the room and Anna could make out very little of what was being said. "William… Margaret… Anna… engagement," where among the words she could define but it all came to silence as she focused in on the "Beast" sitting on the throne. He was normal to her, well normal wasn't really the word. Handsome, stunning and overwhelming flashed in her head as she stared deep into his beautiful green eyes.

"Margaret move." Her mother's voice hissed bringing Anna out of her apparent trance. Anna glanced at her mother and was shocked to find fear in her eyes.

"You can do this. I know he looks scary but it will be okay." Before Anna could ask her mom what she was talking about Rose Marie grabbed her by the elbow and escorted her down the stair. They made their way to the throne in order to do a proper introduction. The dancers were already giving the King a wide berth so they didn't have to fight to get through a crowd.

Both ladies kneeled before the King and awaited his acknowledgement.

A deafening silence fell over the crowd as Adam rose from his chair for the first time that night.

"Rise." His voice rumbled through the room though he barely opened his mouth to speak.

The young lady was the first to look up and into his eyes. He stepped forward and extended his hand, silently asking for a dance.

"Take his hand," The elder of the two harshly whispered when the lady hesitated. Startled eyes glanced at the woman before looking at him once again. She took his hand and he swiftly lead her to the dance floor, causing her to almost trip over her own feet. The Ball floor cleared rapidly as the band started a slow but beautiful waltz. The onlookers held their breath in pregnant silence not quite believing what they were seeing. Adam didn't care as he held the beautiful woman close to him. He could tell she hadn't spent a lot of time dancing and was very glad he had insisted on private lessons for himself or this would be a disaster.

"This is a beautiful party," the woman stated surprising him.

"Thank you," he replied awkwardly. What does one say to a beautiful woman during a dance. He felt frustrated as he wracked his brain for something to say to her.

"Your dress is very low cut." He knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that they had been poorly chosen. The girl's face turned red and she stared over his shoulder as he twirled her around the floor.

"I mean I like it." If he could have sworn in that moment he would have so, it took him by complete shock then the sound of her laughter filled his ears.

Anna was shocked that he would point out the cut of her dress in such a blunt way but was more surprised as he tried to recover from the crass comment. Was he trying to compliment her? She couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her throat at the idea that the King felt just as awkward as she did. Yes she felt drawn to him but a life time of warnings always nagged at the back of her mind.

"Thank you," she responded smiling up at him meeting bewildered eyes.

"You are welcome." His voice rumbled and called to something deep within her though she couldn't quite understand what. They danced for what felt like minutes but turned out to be hours taking an occasional break for refreshment at the lavish buffet table or to sit and rest sore feet. Other dancers soon joined them on the floor though they continued to give the couple plenty of room.

Hours passed and Adam was reluctant to allow the girl to leave his arms but he knew it was time to end the night.

"It is time to bring this night to an end, I look forward to seeing you again Margaret." He saw a strange emotion pass over her face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. The girl nodded and smiled at him before joining her mother at the edge of the room. Adam signaled to the herald for him to make the announcement. Adam left without a backwards glance, not bothering to politely wait for his guests to leave. He had purposely set a time limit on the party, just to avoid having to spend too much time with said guests, a time limit he was beginning to regret. Tomorrow morning would be soon enough.

Anna followed her mother practically floating out of the ball room. She felt giddy herself having spent most the night in the King's arms. "Oh darling, you did so well." Her mother gushed once they were safely in their castle appointed room. She sat at the vanity and allowed the court appointed ladies maid to take down her hair. "I knew as soon as he met my darling girl that he would be smitten." Anna didn't reply as her mother continued to compliment her on her strength and endurance. She seemed shocked that "Margaret" could stomach spending so much time in the "Beast's" arms. Anna truly didn't understand why everyone was making such a fuss. He looked perfectly normal to her.


End file.
